Electric heaters are widely used in areas of small electrical heating appliance, temperature control systems, car heaters, airplane heaters, train heaters, ship heaters and so on.
As quality of life is improved in recent years, temperature control systems are widely used. In regarding temperature control systems, electric heaters not only provide supplemental heating functions, also provide the pre-heating function for anti-frozen liquid to help starting systems in case of cold temperature, e.g., below −5 C. The temperature control systems are usually used in a closed space to frequently decrease or increase surrounding temperature in a long period of time.
The characteristics of electric heaters require graceful distribution of heat energy, efficient energy emission, small in size and easy for installation. Regarding these characteristics, the current electric heaters still need some improvements.